


Good Family Vibes

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Dance With Me [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuties doing family stuff, Family Fluff, Gen, Jives is a dad, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Ziggy is his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Cute short stories about Jives and Ziggy. They do family things. It's cute.





	1. Making Dinner

Jives was a single parent, and like any single parent had to juggle work and his child. Just like any other doting parent, he believed that his little blonde haired, blue eyed wonder was an absolute angel. An angel with some crippling form of sweet tooth. Either way, he loved Ziggy with all his heart.

Maybe if they made something healthy together, he would enjoy it more. Gently he knocked beside his boy’s open door, “Hey little man, wanna help your old man make dinner tonight?”

Big round blue eyes stared up at him, small mouth hanging open in slight shock. Ziggy shook his head, “R-r-really? You'll let me help you? Oh can I, can I, can I?” the young boy sprang to his feet and gently tugged on his father’s pant leg.

“Of course my little man,” he crouched down to offer a hug to his son, which gladly wrapped his small arms around his neck.

* * *

Maybe he shouldn't have asked if Ziggy wanted to help him with dinner. The apron was too big and he was terrified that his son was going to trip and hurt himself. “Yo, let me fix your apron, cool?” Jives knelt down by his son and wrapped the long ends around and folded the length just so that it would all hold together, tying a double knot so that it wouldn't come undone without his help.

“Thanks dad! It was s-starting to t-trip me,” his small freckled face smiled up at him and Jives just ruffled his hair.

"Alright my little man, I need you to take the vegetables as I cut them and put them in the bowl, cool?” Jives motioned for Ziggy to step on the stool next to the counter where he had set his cutting board down with the vegetables. He kept the knife away still, just because he was a cool and relaxed dude, didn't mean he was negligent.

“Okay!” Ziggy ran over to the stool and in his excitement almost toppled over.

Catching his son and making sure he was safely on the step stool he sighed, “Little man, you gotta be careful.”

“Okay dad!”

Once he was sure Ziggy wasn't going to fall down or hurt himself he grabbed the knife from the knife magnet on the wall. He would have to find a new home for the knives once Ziggy got a little taller. For now it was fine. Slowly he cut the vegetables as Ziggy told him about some of the shows he saw on television. He was really big into super heroes right now. So when Ziggy called the carrots he slid into the bowl ‘sportscandy’ he had more than a few questions.

Apparently Iceland came out with some weird show that was part live-action, part healthy-living, part weird puppet show. Ziggy thought it was great, even if the show was a little older. Jives was alright with this, the show didn't seem too questionable, and if it got Ziggy excited to eat some vegetables that was fine by him.

He wouldn't let Ziggy stir the noodles in the hot water, but he did help Ziggy help him with the sauce. He just didn't want the spoon to jerk and have a disaster happen. Ziggy thought it was great, like holding hands while holding a spoon.

Once dinner was done and they were seated at the table he looked over at Ziggy. “Hey little man, you alright?” he bumped his son's chair with his foot.

“What if I don't like the sportscandy? How will I grow big and strong then?” big sad blue eyes looked at him from across the table.

“Well, we just find some you like. There's more sportscandy out there than just carrots, cucumber, tomato and lettuce. I'm sure we can find one sportscandy you'll absolutely love little man,” Jives smiled at his son.

Reassured, Ziggy ended up eating all his salad and all his pasta. He liked it more than the last time they had pasta and he says it was because he helped cook. Jives couldn't help but agree with his son. Dinner tasted much better made and eaten together.


	2. The Park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The park! Ice cream! What else could you ask for?

One of Ziggy’s favorite places to go was to the park. Not only did the little guy get to run around with other ankle-biters his age, they usually stopped for ice cream on their way back.

The park was fairly empty but Jives watched his son dart around the play structure, occasionally stopping to take some deep breaths. Ziggy got winded far too easily for his age, maybe he should go to the doctor, get checked for asthma.

That was concerning. If his little guy had asthma he would have to explain the importance of the inhaler. Some how make sure Ziggy never lost it. Communicate with his sitters and daycare what to do and how to act.

Small restless hands shook his leg, “Can you push me on the swing dad? Can you? Can you?”

He ruffled his son’s messy blonde hair, “O’course I can little man. Just let me know if it gets too high, alright?”

His son could only vigorously nod his head, making Jives dizzy just watching him. As he stood from the bench his son was off like a shot, running full tilt towards the swings. Jives laughed at his son’s antics until the small boy wiped out in the grass.

Jives bolted to his son’s side, the small boy struggling to get up, sniffling and whimpering. “Oh my god, are you alright? What hurts Ziggy?” he gently placed his hands under the boy’s arms and lifted. Cradling his son in his arms he did a visual check. Eyes watery and red, nose and cheeks also red. Little hands had bits of grass and one mulched up dandelion were smeared across them, but otherwise they were fine. His knees were in the same condition, bits of plants and grass stuck to them and a bit red but fine.   
  
A few more sniffles and a few swipes to his eyes, his son looked up at him with a watery smile, “I-I’m a-alright. My hands sting a bit though.” The small boy idly picked the bits of grass off his hands, “We don’t have to go home now do we? I w-was l-looking forward to sw-swinging…”   
  
Jives wrapped his arms tightly around his son, “As long as you’re alright. You’re my little man, and if swinging will bring back your smile, we’ll do it.”   
  
Ziggy brightened right away, calming his father’s worries immediately. The child scrambled out of Jives’ grasp, stumbling the rest of the way to the swing where he climbed up and sat patiently.   
  
The man sighed and stood, adjusting his green beanie on his head slightly. Circling around to behind his son he gently began to push his son. As soon as Ziggy began to gain some speed and height the giggles began. The simple tumble that frightened Jives and made Ziggy’s big blue eyes filled with tears felt like eons ago. Now it was just laughter and smiles, good times.   
  
After a while they stopped, Ziggy slowing to a stop before hopping off the swing. Small fingers wrapped around his ring and pinkie finger, his son was still so tiny. “Ready to go get some ice cream my man?” he smiled and gently squeezed his son’s hand.   
  
“Yeah, I want the pretty one with the swirls,” his son’s voice sounded tired.   
  
“You got it. If you walk all the way there I’ll carry you on my shoulders to get home. Sound good?”   
  
A small tired nod was his response. The walked to the little shop that made their own ice cream and cones. It had less sugar and preservatives than normal ice cream, so he felt it was alright to treat his son to this treat more often.    
  
Lifting his son up onto his shoulders he held onto the tiny legs. Ziggy was content with his scoop of ice cream in the paper cup, humming an off-tune and off-beat song. Jives danced slightly to the song, earning a giggle for his antics. By the time they got back to the apartment Ziggy had begun to doze on his shoulders, slumping forward slightly against his head. Luckily Sportacus was just getting back from what looked like a run, and he held the door open for them. The shorter dancer cooing Ziggy’s name at the sleepy child. Walking through the lobby and into the elevator was no problem. He did have to rouse the poor child slightly to get him down from his shoulders. Instead holding him against one hip so he could unlock the door. Sportacus wished them a good night and continued his ascent up the building.    
  
Once in their apartment, he headed straight for his son’s room. Removing the paper cup from Ziggy’s grip was easy, getting him out of his shirt and shorts was easy. Getting the child re-dressed was mildly difficult with his son’s sudden realistic impression of a rag doll. Once the tuckered out child was all wrapped up in his blankets, he kissed his son on the forehead. “You want Candy little man?” a small nod and sleepy blue eyes blinked at him slightly. Grabbing the cotton candy colored bear from the far end of the bed he held it out to his son. The child gently curled around the bear, mumbling something quietly. “I love you little man. Sweet dreams,” he kissed his son’s temple.   
  
“L’ve ‘ou too,” a sleepy mumble from Ziggy was all he could manage before he dropped off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm by no means a parent. So all these things are things I did when I was a kid.
> 
> The ice cream place was actually down by my grandma's. We went once a week after swimming, our daily walk to the post office, and a trip to the park. They made their own ice cream and it was the best thing I've ever eaten in my life.


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I know it's been a while but I planned out a couple more chapters and I know they're small but I figure if I get into the swing of it again I'll maybe finish a few more things, like Dance to My Heartbeat hahaha

You’d think shopping with a child would be easy, but it was seriously anything but. “No my man, you can’t have cookies for breakfast,” he carefully pried the box from Ziggy’s small hands.   
  
“Bu-bu-but they’re yummy and you told me to pi-pick out something good,” big blue eyes and a large pout turned towards the box placed back on the shelf.   
  
“We can make some cookies at home, they’ll be waaaaay more than yummy little man,” Jives ruffled his son’s hair. His little blonde angel just wasn’t super happy about it at all apparently. Whoever said it was easy to please kids? “You can get that cereal with the little marshmallows in it?” just like that dull eyes brightened and a small skip was added to his son’s steps. Watching as his son now faced a dilemma: seasonal marshmallow shapes or classic shapes.   
  
Glancing over the prices of rolled oats, he hummed softly to himself. What would make oatmeal exciting for the little guy? Maple? Brown Sugar? Fruit pieces? At that he laughed to himself, ‘Sportscandy pieces,’ he shook his head and tossed a smaller bag of oats into the cart. A box clattered in just after, seasonal art popping in bright colours. “I went w-with this one. Ne-never know when we’ll get winter themed mar-marshmallows,” Ziggy smiled up at him.   
  
“Right you are little man, now why don’t you help your old man pick out some Sportscandy? You wanted some for snacks right?” he ran a hand through soft blonde hair.   
  
“I like the sweet ones that taste almost like candy!” he was happy his son was starting to come off his candy obsession, but it’s still concerning that he was comparing one to the other. Then again, he is still young, he has time to learn.   
  
Ziggy grabbed the side of the cart, small fingers hooking through the wire frame. “Alright let’s go get some of the sweet ones,” he gently pushed the cart towards the produce section. Ziggy kept up and didn’t let go of the cart, even when they passed an end display full of gummy bears.    
  
They picked through the different fruit and vegetables, lots of questions about where they grow, how they grow, will he sprout like a tree and grow super big one day. He had answers to some, but not all and he suggested they go to the library to learn about some of the more exotic Sportscandy they found. As they passed the display again, big blue eyes drifted towards the bright shiny packaging. He could give the candy companies one thing, they knew how to get the attention of their intended audience.    
  
“Do you want some?” he stopped the cart in front of the display.   
  
“Can I?”   
  
“I don’t know…” he hummed slightly.   
  
“May I?”   
  
“Yeah you can. Go ahead and pick one out,” he smiled.   
  
The excited smile he received warmed his heart, yes shopping with a child could be hard, but for those small moments of pure joy it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I actually didn't mind writing this. it was kinda fun remembering how I used to shop with my family which wasn't often haha


End file.
